


Wings

by creeeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeeed/pseuds/creeeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to figure out why Cas reacts so strongly sometimes when he's close to his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly established relationship but they're both definitely aware that they're into each other and they've probably done the sexy a couple times and then avoided eye contact for a week before doing it again.

Dean was noticing more and more that some things just set Castiel off and made him instantly angry, like when Dean would call the Impala ‘baby’ publicly, but when Cas tried to give Dean nicknames (so far he’d tried sugar, honey, sweetie, kiddo, and hot stuff—the last one was just one time at breakfast and Dean shoved him so hard he almost fell onto Sam’s lap, and then decided to give up on that, at least while other people were around) he would shut him down immediately. Other things, though, set Cas off in a very different way. Sometimes when they passed each other in a hallway or the kitchen (but never in public), Dean would slide his hand over Castiel’s waist just for a second, so quick that if anyone were to see they would assume that he was just trying to move him out of the way. Cas knew that was not the case. 

There was one thing more than everything else that Cas reacted to, and Dean wasn’t even sure what exactly it was. But sometimes when Cas didn’t know Dean was there or hadn’t seen or heard him, he would do this sort of stretch, like his whole body had been cooped up for too long. Of course, Dean figured it had been, since Castiel hadn’t had a human form for more than two thousand years. That wasn’t it, though. Dean couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was definitely something he was missing.

It took three months of sneaking up on Cas and slowly waving his fingers around until Cas would sigh and smile and turn around to greet him, but Dean finally figured out what it was. He was touching the angel’s wings.

He should have realized it, since Cas had shown them off, in a way, when they had first met, but Dean hadn’t exactly been paying attention to the shadows on a wall when he thought his life was in danger. But Dean finally made the connection. He never mentioned it, though. He liked knowing that there was a way they were so different and that he would never understand how it felt to have wings. Maybe it was strange, but he clung to this difference when things got rough. And he learned to notice the subtle way Cas’s whole face softened when he stretched. Dean took precaution to brush behind Castiel as much as he could on these occasions.

Of course Cas knew from the beginning that Dean was doing this on purpose, but he never mentioned it since it felt too nice to acknowledge it and risk losing it altogether. Cas appreciated just how human Dean was.


End file.
